The Trip
by Pinky4
Summary: My version on how inu and kagome met Chapter 3 is up! r/r i/k
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I own nothing here  
  
  
  
She ran as fast as she could. The padding of his feet could be heard not far behind her. She looked back just as she reached the forest. he was gaining on her. 'What did I do to deserve this, to cause this man. or whatever he is to chase me?' (Earlier that day) "Grandpa? Grandpa where are you?" the Kagome said as she walked into the old shrine. ' Maybe he fell down the old well again.' She thought, looking down the side of it. She leaned farther to see into the dark well. "Woops!" she said as she leaned too far into the darkness of the well and lost her balance. Before she landed a light blue surrounded her and she landed with a small thud. ' I wonder where I am?" she thought to herself, climbing out of the well when she saw the calm green land. When she was all out and dusted off she heard a low and angry sounding growl. She looked up and she saw a man with little dog-ears and fangs. He had beautiful flowing silver hair, and he was pinned to a tree with an arrow. "Oh my!" exclaimed Kagome, " Are you alright sir?" " Just pull out the arrow," he growled. As soon as she did it she regretted it. And that's how she found herself in this predicament. He had attacked her the moment he was free, and the only way she was able to get away was to kick him where it counts. Kagome just kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. Unknown to her that they were in his home. The forest was actually named after him. The Inu-Yasha forest. Suddenly the sound of his running feet stopped, Kagome looked behind her and slowly came to a stop. ' I wonder where he went off to.' She thought " oh well, better for me not to get caug-" she was suddenly cut short as Inu-Yasha came down on her from the sky.  
  
Hope you liked!! Pleas Review and tell me if you want more.cause I have more! Luv Alwayz, Pinky 


	2. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Glad you liked my story. Linda!! Thankx for reviewing!!  
  
  
  
She looked at him with big scared eyes as he stared down at her. "Who are you?" she calmly asked " are these real?" she said gently douching his ears. As soon as she touched them he growled lightly looking at her with those big golden eyes of his. Kagome kept massaging thim until he cam to his senses and growled at her again this time showing her his pearly white fangs. " who and what are you!?" Kagome asked again " and where am I?" she said more to herself than anyone. Inu-Yasha just looked down at her with a questioning gase. ' Most people fear me. She just asks questions. She reminds me of. never mind he didn't want to think about that right now.' "Why don't you fear me. like all the rest of you mortals?" he asked her. " I don't know, I guess I figured if you were gonna kill me you would have done it by now." She stated plainly. " well you obviously don't know me very well then. Because I like to torcher my victims. I'm a demon." " Nonsense." She stated very knowingly, "demons don't exist. At least not where I'm from." " Where are you from?" " Well form the looks of it here." He looked at her very confused. " But maybe not this time.. Hmmmm." "What time are you from?" he asked backing off of her. " The year 2002. what time is it now?" she asked sitting up. " This is the year 1502." " its 500 years in the past?" " I guess so." He said looking confused. " So your from the futer? Hmm" Kagome started to sit up but he growled and she immediately sat back down. " well I'm done talking. and now I guess I'm gonna kill you. Bu bye" Kagome's eyes widened in terror. She got up and started to run but before she could take two steps he caught her. " Oh no you don't, we're not going to play the chasing game again. Got it?!" She nodded as silent tears leaked down her face. This made him smirk. He raised his claws to strike, and she closed her eyes . waiting for the fatal blow. but it never came. She opened one ey and looked up and saw his clawed hand not ever ½ a cenimeter away form her face. As he slowly moved his hand form her face. " maybe I'll keep you around of a little while. You intrest me." Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Inu-Yasha suddenly stood up grabbing her by the arm and dragging her along with him to where ever he was going. Suddenly he stopped, then sniffed the air. Nothing. Inu-Yasha just kept walking " where are we going?" Kagome asked. " can I at least know your name? Mine's Kagome." They just kept walking. After waiting for five minutes she said " Hello? Why won't you answer me?!" he just gave her a look that silenced her. " Inu- Yasha" he stated after a while. " Hmm?" she said. " my name is Inu-Yasha" " o ok thanks."  
  
( A couple hours later.)  
  
"Inu-Yasha!! I want to stop.. Its getting dark and my feet hurt. We've been walking for miles!! And Hours!!. Please!" But he just kept walking. After about an hour more of walking she said. " I don't know about you but I'm not gonna go any farther." And she sat down pulling him along with her. (since he was dragging her by the wrist.) "Feh." Was all he said as he crossed his arm over his chest and scowled.  
  
" Goodnight" Kagome said falling asleep for the night.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hey sorry this was sooo short. It was 7 pages long on my notebook paper! I hope the next one will be longer. So please review. I'll be taking any suggestions. Hell even write your own chapter. I might like it and put it in the story.  
  
Luv Alwayz, Pinky 


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up walking, " What? What's going on?" then she remembered what happened the day before. " Oh yea. you abducted me yesterday." Inu- Yasha just looked at her form the corner of his eye. "Why won't you talk to me?!" " There's nothing to talk about." He stated. " Well I have something. where are you taking me?" " Away from the other mortals. so they can't hear you scream." He smirked when he said that. ' If I was gonna hurt her or kill her she knows that I would have done it by now.' "Oh well how far away will that be? I'm getting tired of all this walking. I should be in school, or doing chores, or talking to my friends. Not traveling with a hanyou that I just met. My mom's probably worried herself sick. Can we stop now? I'm hungry. Do you hunt? Can you go get us some food? Ok? Well I'll go get us some berries." Inu-Yasha was still in a daze when he went hunting, 'how did she do that? She's definitely different than Kikyou. Hell she couldn't even boss me around like Kagome. And he lo-cared about her. And he just met Kagome. " I wonder where Inu-Yasha is.Hmm" " I'm right here." He said dropping down from the trees with a deer flung over his shoulder. " Oh hi! You are going to clean that. right?" she asked pointing to the deer that he was just setting down. "Clean it?" " Duh! I can't cook it if the skin is still on." " Cook it?" "Yea! I can't eat it raw you know!! That could make me sick. So start cleaning it. My gosh how can you be so alliterate about humans?" " Feh." Was all he said as he started to skin the deer. Surprisingly he did a good job at it. " this isn't so hard." He mumbled under his breath. " Done." She said as he finished skinning the animal. " ok now cut it into pieces so I can cook it." He did and she started to cook it. When the meat was done Kagome split it between Inu-Yasha and herself. Giving him the most of it of course. " this is good Kagome." She said scarfing his food down.  
  
He actually complimented me' she thought. " umm Inu-Yasha?" she asked. " Yea?" " Your dog demon right?" " Yea so.?" " well dogs like to get their ears rubbed. so canipleasetouchyourears?" " What?!" "Please? I mean they're soo cute and i really want to touch your ears. Please!?" Inu-Yasha was so stunned to even notice that Kagome had moved closer and closer to him until she was almost on top of him. Before he could react she had grabbed his ears and was now rubbing them. Inu-Yasha purred at the sensation. ' I'm getting to close to her. But this feels so good.' Kagome was having the time of her life. ' his ears are so soft. And he really seems to like it.' She moved closer and closer until she was in his lap and he had his arm wrapped around her tiny waist. ' I need to stop this right now! Both of us are enjoying this too much.' " Kagome." It came out more huskily than it was supposed to. She looked up and they're faces were a couple centimeters apart.  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter. I hope to find the time to write more. Review! Review! Review!  
  
Luv alwayz,  
  
Pinky!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Inu-Yasha gulped 'Al I have to do is move a little bit closer and.' his thoughts were cut off as Kagome closed the space between them. Warm soft lips met firm rough ones. ' Oh my gosh I just kissed Inu-Yasha!!' she thought as she pulled away. Kagome just started at him with wide eyes. She slowly brought her fingers up to her lips still staring at him. Inu-Yasha watched Kagome bring her fingers to her kiss-swollen lips and stare at him with wide eyes. 'That was a surprise. But it didn't last long enough,' he thought bringing Kagome in for another kiss. This time his tongue slid out and ran across her lips asking for entrance. Kagome gasped giving him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. ' I want this to last forever. It feels like I've known him forever.' Sadly humans need to breath so they broke apart and just stared at each other. A slow blush began to creep up her cheeks. "I'll umm. go clean up after our dinner." Kagome said turning away and going to their little mess and cleaning it up. "Night." She said as she lay down to go to sleep. She felt a warm piece of cloth go around her and she looked up to se Inu-Yasha putting his outer robe on her. She just smiled up at him and snuggled closer to it and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to see a very cute looking sleeping Inu- Yasha facing her, with his arm wrapped around her waist. ' He looks so peaceful. Maybe I should just let him sleep.' before she could finish her thought Inu-Yasha's eyes popped open ad they just stared at each other. " Good morning." She said breaking the silence. All he did was smirk at her remembering the night before. Kagome just blushed knowing what he was thinking about. " What are blushing about wench?" he asked with a glare and a scow on his face. ' Well I guess I was wrong.' " Nothing. I'm just really hot." She said innocently handing him his outer robe. 'She's thinking about last night.' He thought. "Feh." Was all he said while he put his robe back on. His eyes involuntarily looked at her lips as he remembered their kiss the night before. Luckily for him Kagome didn't notice this and kept on looking at the ground. 'That was my firs kiss. Inu-Yasha stole my very first kiss and now he's acting like nothing happened!' Kagome thought while silent tears leaked out of her eyes. Inu-Yasha smelled the salt of her tears before they even fell from her eyes. And as they fell he heard her silent sobs and saw her shoulders shaking. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he started to panic. " H-hey don't cry! What's wrong, it can't be that bad can it?" He hated it when girls cried. But his words just made it worse. 'He doesn't even have a clue.' She thought as she started to cry harder.  
  
" Please Stop!!" ' How am I supposed to make her stop crying!? I don't know what to do!!' then he thought of something. Inu-Yasha nudged Kagome's chin up so she was looking at him. her eyes were shining with unshed tears. ' She looks beautiful.' He thought as she leaned in to kiss her. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw what he was doing. When his lips touched hers she shocked for a moment then responded. Inu-Yasha was pleased when she kissed him back. He ran his tongue over her lips silently asking for permission to enter. This time Kagome eagerly complied. Once again Inu-Yasha was pleased as he deepened the kiss. After a few moments Inu-Yasha broke the kiss panting. He stared into Kagome's eyes and watched as she once again brought her fingers to her kiss swollen lips. Inu-Yasha licked his lower lip wanting to feel her lips against his again. 'He just kissed me again. What am I doing!? I just met him and now I'm traveling alone with him and kissing him.' Kagome thought as she watched him lick his lower lips and followed his gaze to her lips. " Inu-Yasha?" "Hmm?" was all he replied still staring at her lips longingly. Wanting to feel them again. " Why are you looking at me like that?" His gaze suddenly snapped up to meet hers. Kagome gasped at the longing look in his eyes. They were also full of lust.lust for her. She gulped and waited for the answer. " Kagome. I-"  
  
Bum bum, bummmmm. To be continued. Please review!! And have a Merry, Merry Christmas. And be safe!! I've had a couple of friend die or get hurt in drunk driving accidents in the past two years around this time of year!! So I only have a few more words for you. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanx for reading my story!!  
  
Luv ya!!  
  
~Pinky~ 


End file.
